c'est du suicide, petit !
by ylg
Summary: Où un Cain Fury adolescent discute avec ses parents de ses choix de vie et de carrière. ::gen::


**Titre** : Mais c'est du suicide, Petit !  
><strong>Auteur<strong> : ylg  
><strong>Base<strong> : FullMetal Alchemist  
><strong>Personnages<strong> : Cain Fury et ses parents (OCs)  
><strong>Gradation<strong> : PG / K-plus  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Note** : alors c'est marrant, le background familial que je m'étais imaginé il y a des années de ça pour Fury sur le premier anime ressemble pas mal à ce qui a existé ensuite pour Denny dans le manga !

**Thèmes **: 2#34, « Mais c'est à peine convenable pour des garçons fragiles » pour 52 saveurs ,  
>et #14, « mort par suicide » pour <span>30morts<span> (mais absolument pas une death-fic pour autant ; rassurez-vous.)  
><strong>Nombre de mots<strong> : 1100

oOo

Il faisait beau, ce jour-là. C'était en début d'après-midi, un jour de grand soleil, que Cain Fury claqua la porte de chez lui en la refermant avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, s'apprêtant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte à déclencher une tempête dans la maison de ses parents. A cette heure-ci, elle était pour ainsi dire vide ; son père au travail, le reste de sa fratrie en cours. Seule sa mère était là.

« M'man ?  
>- Déjà de retour ?<br>- Oui !  
>- Je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt…<br>- Oui, ça a été plus rapide que prévu. »

Occupée par son ménage, elle semblait ne prêter qu'une oreille distraite à son fils. D'ailleurs, il s'arrêta à peine, emporté par son élan.

« …enfin, ma candidature a été acceptée, tout est en règle !  
>- Quelle candidature ?<br>- He bien, pour cette école. C'est vraiment fantastique ! »

Sur ce, Cain reprit son chemin précipité vers sa chambre, serrant un dossier de paperasses diverses contre lui.

Il y était encore quand son père rentra à son tour, quelques heures plus tard.  
>Ça n'avait pas suffi à finir ce qu'il avait entrepris, à savoir, ranger cette chambre de fond en comble ; débarrasser les câbles et les composants de radio qui traînaient, les maquettes achevées et inachevées, les piles de livres… et trier parmi toutes ses affaires, ce dont il aurait besoin ou non par la suite.<p>

« Cain, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, encore ?  
>- Mes valises, je vais bientôt rentrer à l'école N*.<br>- Quelle… ?  
>- Ben, celle où je vais apprendre les techniques de télécoms et tout. Je t'en ai déjà parlé !<p>

Son père marqua un moment de silence. Quand il posa sa question suivante, il y avait un soupçon de colère, d'incompréhension dans sa voix :  
>« Cain, cette école, c'est une école militaire ?<br>- Euh, oui. En fait, c'est une école de sous-officiers, mais ils ont toute une branche technique. »

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, ses parents eurent besoin d'un long, très long moment pour intégrer ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Cain, au nom du ciel, qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'embarquer là-dedans ? intervint sa mère, visiblement inquiète.  
>- Tu peux très bien apprendre les communications dans une autre école, bon sang ! y'avait pas ce type du quartier Sud qui était d'accord pour te prendre comme apprenti ?<br>- La formation est bien plus pointue là-bas.  
>- Pour finir soldat !<br>- Ben… oui. »

Ses parents marquèrent une pause, essayant de digérer cette nouvelle. Ça leur semblait donc si dur à croire ? Il ne tenait pas spécialement à passer par l'apprentissage, surtout avec un type dépassé par les nouvelles techniques, et les autres écoles coûtaient bien trop cher. Alors que là, c'était tout bénef' comme disaient ses amis.

« Cain chéri, c'est de la folie, tu ne peux pas vouloir t'engager dans l'armée…  
>- Et pourquoi pas ? »<p>

Pourquoi, cette question suffoqua sa mère.

« Mais enfin, avec cette guerre qui vient de finir !  
>- He bien justement, tout le monde en a largement assez, ça ne recommencera pas avant des décennies ! on fera tout pour que ça ne se reproduise jamais ! »<p>

Sa mère hoqueta à l'idée que justement, ça puisse recommencer, et bien plus vite encore qu'on ne craignait. Son père intervint, fâché :

« Si c'était vraiment le cas, on se débarrasserait simplement de l'armée ! mais non, toujours à trouver une nouvelle menace ! »

Cain eut l'air blessé.

« On ne peut pas. Il faut bien défendre notre pays.  
>- Ah. Bien sûr ! » tonna son père, sa voix chargé d'ironie et de colère contenue.<p>

Lui était revenu vivant d'Ishval, mais Cain avait plusieurs amis qui s'étaient retrouvés obligé de tenir le rôle de l'homme de la maison bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, soutenir leurs mères, leurs frères et sœurs à un âge où eux-mêmes auraient eu besoin d'un autre soutien.

« Les grandes idées de la jeunesse. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont allés te fourrer dans le crâne ? »

Ce fut le tour du fils de se heurter aux opinions de ses parents :  
>Sans doute la même chose qu'à toi quand tu as <em>décidé<em> de partir. J'étais petit mais je me rappelle, Papa. Personne ne t'y avait obligé. Tu disais que c'était une bonne chose !  
>Bien sûr, il ne le prononça pas à haute voix. Il n'aurait pas pensé non plus que peut-être, son père n'avait simplement pas réellement eu d'autre choix, pour une raison ou une autre ? mais ça, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.<p>

« Bâti comme t'es, gamin, tu feras pas long feu là-bas, » finit par rappeler son paternel. Vaguement radouci, plutôt amer.

Une lueur de défi passa dans les yeux de Cain : _Ça, on verrait bien !_

« Ok, Ok, Ok : l'armée a encore et toujours besoin d'hommes de bonne volonté, tu t'es trouvé des tas de bonnes raisons, mais garçon, y'a pas que la tête qui compte dans cette affaire, le corps aussi. Es-tu sûr d'avoir les capacités de ce côté-là ? »  
>Cain boude : « Ça se construit. Il y a l'entraînement pour ça. J'ai pas tout à fait fini ma croissance et puis la carrure ça ne fait pas tout. D'abord, je veux être technicien, pas gros bras ! »<p>

Son père n'ajouta plus rien ensuite, tourna les talons, considérant qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, le laissant avec sa décision. Et sa maman éplorée.

« Cain chéri, ton père a raison, c'est du suicide…  
>- Mais non, M'man.<br>- Cain…  
>- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne serai pas sur le terrain. Je ferai attention. Et puis d'abord, il n'arrivera rien de tel, tu sais bien. On peut pas ravoir une malchance pareille avant longtemps. »<p>

Une voix du bout du couloir appela là sa mère, coupant court à une nouvelle redite. Elle soupira.

« Si ta décision est prise… bon, on en reparlera plus tard. »

Resté seul, Cain se retrouva vaguement ébranlé par le refus et les inquiétudes de ses parents. Lui qui était certain de leur soutien…

Bon, c'était sans doute parce qu'il les avait un peu pris au dépourvu ; lui-même ne s'attendait pas une réponse si rapide de la part de l'école !  
>Ils en reparleraient plus tard, oui, au calme, et tout se passerait pour le mieux.<br>Rasséréné, certain d'avoir fait le bon choix et qu'ils finiraient par se ranger à cet avis, il se remit à son paquetage.


End file.
